


乾德

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [10]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：《星象仪》。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 九弦琴 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772





	乾德

五季之遗风  
斗狠复好勇 马上取事功  
张口便问唐鼎大小轻重  
天子宁有种  
怀才不遇何妨韬光养晦自许为潜龙

朝日上天穹  
身先士卒练得殿前百战兵  
怜才好客未有知音入彀中  
滁州月下逢  
胜却人间无数 心有灵犀一点通

倾盖如故 清如壶冰直如绳  
问罪定刑 人命关天岂可轻  
老父卧病 代我行孝药饵奉  
恨太晚相拥

吾心似长空  
事无不可披赤胸  
谢卿以身相许 山河社稷与卿共  
宣言世间众  
当歌越人充颂圣  
任青史 嗔一句君昏臣佞

戎马过半生  
古来哲人畏天命  
了却君王天下事 含笑入幽冥  
子孙勒碑铭  
盖棺论定 试问何处胜群雄  
行王道时有平平

人言登九重  
高处寒 对昨日故人如饮冰  
幸我得卿时时拂拭旧节旌  
龙泉夜夜鸣  
赖卿归剑入鞘免摧锋

念以倾心 携手笑看风云涌  
创业垂统 乾坤一体休戚同  
鼎铛有耳 知我独爱卿  
若天水故城

吾心似长空  
事无不可披赤胸  
谢卿以身相许 山河社稷与卿共  
宣言世间众  
当歌越人充颂圣  
任青史 嗔一句君昏臣佞

戎马过半生  
古来哲人畏天命  
了却君王天下事 含笑入幽冥  
子孙勒碑铭  
盖棺论定 试问何处胜群雄  
行王道时有平平

天有不测 沉疴缠身谢不能  
他日新君 唯恐生妒折我肱  
故作分袂 护卿余年得安宁  
且怨我无情

吾心似长空  
事无不可披赤胸  
谢卿以身相许 山河社稷与卿共  
宣言世间众  
当歌越人充颂圣  
任青史 嗔一句君昏臣佞

戎马过半生  
古来哲人畏天命  
了却君王天下事 含笑入幽冥  
子孙勒碑铭  
盖棺论定 试问何处胜群雄  
王道平平


End file.
